24: The Ultimate Guide
| pages=144 | isbn=978-0756632274}} 24: The Ultimate Guide is a comprehensive in-universe book detailing the events of Season 1-6. It features character biographies, episode guides, information on villains, weapons and locations as well as more. It was released on . From the book's blurb: "Federal Agent Jack Bauer can't afford to always play by the rules. As a member of the LA Counter Terrorist Unit, he's got to stop bombs, deadly viruses, and assassination attempts-and usually save someone he cares about at the same time. 24: The Ultimate Guide provides unique insight into Jack Bauer's world, revealing the demons lurking beneath his seemingly calm exterior that enable him to be so ruthless in the pursuit of his goals." Summary The book begins with information on the man himself: images and text illustrating Jack Bauer's life since we met him, a fact file, his field gear and a list of his blood relatives and past relationships. After that we are led into the world of CTU, being thrown information about the CTU bullpen with impressive pictures and blueprints to help show us around the heart of the show. That takes the book onto the personnel of CTU: guiding us through everything that happened in lives of Tony Almeida, Michelle Dessler, Nina Myers, Chloe O'Brian and all the other CTU techies. After that, the CTU commander files are listed, filling us in on the likes of Bill Buchanan and George Mason. The CTU gadgets and tactics are analysed next, showing off images of all the clever machinery the CTU team use to stop terrorists; both contraptions and weaponry. The government of 24 is next in the book: David Palmer's fact file reveals his uneasy alliances, his advisory skills and his assassination. Sherry Palmer, Wayne Palmer and Charles Logan are also analyzed, giving vast character details from all their time on the show. Other notable figures in the Presidency, such as Secretary of Defense James Heller and Vice Presidents Jim Prescott and Noah Daniels, and Presidential advisors like Mike Novick and Karen Hayes. On top of all that, Presidential Locations are explored, showing blueprints and photographs of the places the Presidents have been since Day 1. We now move onto looking at each day in detail: right up to Day 6 there are ten large pages for each season documenting what happened on that day. Key points throughout the episodes are displayed along the bottom, with other trivia and tidbits from the episodes on that page displayed above. There are also many pictures, and a round-up of what happens between the hours displayed. Coming towards the end of the book, the "Citizens and CTU" section details all the people that have been mixed up with CTU during each season. From Jane Saunders and Miriam Henderson to Ray Wallace and Danny Dessler, you'll find them here. Gallery Ultimateguide2.jpg|Jack Bauer's profile from "The Ultimate Guide". Ultimateguide3.jpg|CTU Bullpen from "The Ultimate Guide". Ultimateguide4.jpg|David Palmer's profile from "The Ultimate Guide". Ultimateguide5.jpg|Example of an episode guide from "The Ultimate Guide". Ultimate Guide